KiraKira?
by ice flow
Summary: Kazuki catches Takuya teaching Aiba how to dance. KazuYa


**Title**: Kira...Kira?  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: Humor, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: KazuYa  
**Summary**: Kazuki catches Takuya teaching Aiba how to dance.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I would so love to own Kazuki and Takuya. Unfortunately, it's not allowed for people to own other people these days..*sigh* But I can always dream of throwing Takuya at Kazuki and having them make out, ne? MUCH better than seeing Kazuki with all those random girls they make him act with..and in the PVs...*scowl*

* * *

**AS USUAL, PLEASE SO NOT REPORT ME. **** I would rather you message me personally if you really want me to take this off, and I will. **

* * *

A/N: I was bored and asked for a prompt. Cherriame gladly provided this particular prompt for me. XD I have to say I liked the ending..*snicker* ...If I wrote what Adachi said wrong, I apologize and would love if someone could tell me exactly what he said. _Also written last summer~

* * *

"So then, what do you want to do?" Ueshima drawled out to the room full of actors. They were coming up with the script for DL3 on the spot. The director was allowing the actors to have free reign over the competition between Seigaku and Hyoutei.

There were murmurs across the room as they each thought of different ideas. They went through several ideas, each more and more hilarious as they got more and more rowdy and non-nonsensical with their ideas.

"My turn! 1, 2, 3, 4. Gotandeippoi gitte." The group broke out into laughter as the director slapped his forehead and mussed his hair in exasperation and amusement.

"That looks like a delicious meal." KenKen said, imitating an old lady's voice.

Saitou made a few gestures silently, trying to keep from laughing, but failed when he attempted to speak.

Even Shirota and Yanagi came up with a ridiculously hilarious imitation of western commericals.

By the time Aiba was imitating Kawamura's Burning stance, the director knew he had to stop it, no matter how amusing it was.

"Alright, alright! Break! We'll regroup tomorrow with the ideas. Just begin practice with what we have so far." He said as the group slowly got up and separated.

Meanwhile, Aiba and Takuya grabbed Adachi and Ruito before they could leave and snuck off as a group. A few of the cast members saw them, but dismissed it as them being their usual selves. Kazuki let his eyes linger on them for a moment longer than the others as his best friend snuck away, wondering what exactly they were up to. Probably to practice their part.

Aiba and Takuya had both suggested a dance off as part of the competition and had gotten approval along with a day or two to choreograph their movements. Kazuki absentmindedly wondered how that would turn out as he walked out of the room with many of the other cast members.

"Yo." Kazuki started out of his thoughts as a hand fell onto his shoulder. "What're you thinking about?"

Kazuki briefly glanced at Shirota walking alongside him. "Those four. Short time to create everything in."

Shirota hmm'ed. "Yeah, but they can probably do it, right?"

"Knowing them, they'd probably forget the time until they finish it." Kazuki shook his head.

* * *

When Takuya didn't return to his room late that night, Kazuki knew that he was right. They were probably still choreographing the dance or something. He sighed as he turned over in bed and tried to sleep. By one in the morning, he gave up attempting to sleep and got out of bed, deciding to find his roommate and remind him that yes, he still needed to sleep, and yes, he still had another day for the choreographing, and no, he can't just do an all-nighter because there was still practice the next morning.

He wandered around the studio for a while in silence. He hoped they weren't using a sound-proofed room. It would take him forever to find them in that case.

Then he heard the soft echoes of voices.

"No, it's like _this_."

"This?"

"Swivel a little more. You're trying to get his attention, right?"

"Like this then?"

"Better."

Kazuki wondered just what they were doing. He didn't hear Adachi nor Ruito, so he guessed they had probably left already. He walked up to the slightly opened door and pushed it open a little more, peering in to an unexpected slight. His mouth dropped open.

Takuya was teaching Aiba how to dance. Except...those swiveling movements were quite...

He swallowed as blood rushed downwards.

"Hmm...try it like this..."

Oh crap. That should have been impossible for a male to do. And yet, Takuya was pulling it off quite well. He couldn't stop staring as they continued to practice. He knew his roommate sometimes looked quite sensual when he danced, but that particular movement was on another level altogether. He stepped back a little, thinking he should probably leave before he was caught, but flinched when a small clang echoed.

"Who's there?" Takuya called.

He quickly turned and ran away as silently as he could, not wanting to be caught. Especially not with his not so little problem. He ran all the way back to his room and quickly closed the door, collapsing forward onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. That, had not been part of his plans for that night. Surprisingly though, he soon fell asleep.

It was an hour later when Takuya finally entered the room. "Hmm..." He watched the body of his roommate speculatively. Perhaps he had been wrong, but he thought he had seen a figure _quite _similar to Kazuki's running away from the room he and Aiba had been practicing in. He had told Aiba that he had probably just been imagining things when the other boy asked where he was going, but he was quite sure that someone had been watching them. Oh well, he'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

They had finally finished planning out the sequence of the competition for the musical. While it had been fun for everyone to do crazy and stupid things, it had been tiring due to how long it had taken them.

"Aiba-kun. Takuya-kun. Have you two come up with an idea of what your groups will do then?" Ueshima asked.

They both nodded.

"Practice any part of it?"

They looked at each other.

"Well...a little." Aiba began.

"We did a part of Seigaku's. Me and Ruito will probably be able to handle ours fine. Theirs is a little more difficult." Takuya elaborated.

"Oh?"

"We can show you a bit of it if you want." Takuya offered.

"Interesting. Continue."

Aiba stood up and walked to the front, but Takuya stayed seated. Noticing this, Aiba turned around and frantically waved him up.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "It's your part."

"I'm not doing this alone. You're the expert, remember? Besides, you know this part."

Takuya shrugged before getting up. "Alright." He walked over to the stereo and fiddled with some of the buttons, attempting to find the part of the song they were using. "Okay."

He nodded to Aiba. "Ready?" At Aiba's nod, he told he person sitting next to the stereo to press play. He moved a split second before Aiba did, queuing the other boy to start also.

Jaws dropped in shock and some whistles echoed throughout the room as they performed a short part of the dance.

Ueshima coughed, attempting to disguise his laughter. "I see. Alright. Keep up the work. Break!"

The boys all gathered around the two, congratulating them and patting them on the back for their little performance. Takuya thanked them before breaking off from their group, catching sight of Kazuki about to leave the room.

"Kazuki!" He called as he caught up. "Ne, have a minute?" He grinned at him innocently.

Kazuki, taken aback at the sudden appearance, agreed. "A-aa."

"C'mon." Takuya dragged him back to their room, slamming the door closed behind him and locking it. Then he turned to the older man. "Ne..." He smiled mischievously.

Kazuki felt a sudden dread creep up. "What...?" He asked, suspicious of his friend's look.

Takuya crept closer to him, to which he responded by backing up until he hit the opposite wall. Takuya then looped his arms around Kazuki's shoulders. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"W-what?"

"I saw you staring during our performance today." One of his hands crept downwards. "And this kinda says it all." He groped the taller man.

Kazuki resisted from letting out a groan.

"Were you watching us last night, too?" Takuya said, almost seductively, eyes half-lidded.

"I-I...how did you know?" He gave up denying it. "And you weren't even intending to go up earlier."

Takuya grinned. "I thought it was you running away last night, and I asked Aiba for a little help." Then he stepped back, heading for the door. "You could've just asked if you wanted a private show." He purred, looking back to give Kazuki a wink before leaving the room.

Kazuki groaned. Takuya was going to be the end of him. Now he had an even bigger problem on his hands than he did earlier. Just great.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review!**


End file.
